Consider Me Gone
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: After The Last Stand, a strange new mutant shows up when Rogue finds out the Professor is alive and needs help. So now the new X Men team, can they save Charles or will Magneto win the final battle? I DON'T NEED ANY MORE PEOPLE! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED!
1. Prologue

Consider Me Gone, an X Men story.

Rating: T, just in case.

Summary: After The Last Stand, a strange new mutant shows up when Rogue finds out the Professor is alive and needs help. So now the new X Men team, can they save Charles or will Magneto win the finally battle?

Chapter: Prologue…

It was a nice and sunny day, a bright happy day. It should be, but it wasn't at the Xavier's school for the gifted. The weather witch, Ororo aka Storm, didn't bother trying to take away the gray day that everyone was feeling. Gray. It had been like that since Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, and Jean Gray had passed away.

The school wasn't loud, like normal, no, it was quiet and the students only made some noise going from class to class.

One student stood out from the rest, keeping away from them. Her name was Rogue, or by only one other person, Marie. But this isn't about Logan aka Wolverine and Rogue, no, this is about trying to get the Professor back but no one knew that.

Right now, Rogue was heading to her next class which happened to be with Hank aka the Beast. "Good morning Rogue," Hank said softly as she entered the room.

"Mornin' professor," She said.

Rogue took her sit away from the others, and looked out the window as she sighed heavily, when something hit her head. It was Magneto.

No, she couldn't read his mind or anything, but since he had watched Charles die, Erik had been different. He was still the crazy, messed in the head kind of man, but different in that sense.

The rest of the class came into the room, taking their sits as Hank began the class.

_What is goin' on? What's wrong with Magneto? Oh dear lord… why am I seein' pictures of a YOUNG Charles? _Rogue thought.

In Rogue's head, all she saw was Erik speaking with Charles, and they were both YOUNG. She couldn't help but stare a little at Charles since he was a cutie when he was young. YOUNG.

_Get a hold of yourself, Rogue. He's gone… And he IS old, old enough to be your grandfather, maybe older. _She thought.

They were talking about mutants, and Charles looked to be calm about it well Erik was upset. _"They're all the same," _Erik said.

"_No, they aren't," _Charles replied.

It kept going like that, Erik would say something that was bad about the humans, the 'normal' people and then Charles would say the opposite. Rogue was getting upset when she covered her ears, ready to scream when Hank was beside her but she didn't hear him calling her name.

Rogue wanted to die at that moment. Without thinking what happened next, Rogue was trying to push the thought, the _memory _of Erik aka Magneto away into a box, hoping that would help. That was just a memory of the great villain, Magneto. Rogue opened her eyes once more, tears running down her cheeks as she looked around the room. When she saw how close Hank was, she backed away as quick as she could. "S-stay back! Ah'll hurt ya!" Rogue said.

"Sweet Rogue, don't worry. You won't hurt me. I just want to help." Hank said.

With that, Hank brought Rogue down to the lab, hoping badly that he could help the poor girl who was haunted with memories of things that happened to the people who touched her skin.

She sometimes woke with sweat caked on her skin; because of the nightmares she had from Logan aka the Wolverine. Other nights, she woke in tears from memories of Charles, alive from Magneto aka Erik. She sometimes even woke from that boy who kissed her, Cody.

Hank entered the lab, Rogue following behind as she made sure to keep her skin hidden. _It's so deadly, even Charles feared it. _She thought. Charles. She just thought of the Professor as Charles. Everyone thought of Charles Xavier as their Professor, and here she was, calling him _Charles. _

"Rogue," She looked over to Hank. "Would you please come over here?"

She did as asked, and walked over to her blue teacher. "Yes Professor?"

Hank took in a deep breath and made Rogue sit down, "How long?"

"How long what?" Rogue asked confused.

He took another deep breath, "How long have those… nightmares been happening?"

Rogue finally understood and sighed, "They aren't nightmares or dreams. They're memories." She said lowly. "And when… Charles was alive, he was helpin' me find out what those 'memories' mean."

He nodded, "And why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't yours to bear."

Rogue wanted to say more, but Hank beat her to it. "Here at this school… we're a family. We help each other out—"

"You also don't understand what it's like. Ah can' touch anyone without hurtin' them! Ya say ya can help me but ya can'. No one but Charles could and he's gone!" Rogue shouted.

"Charles?" Hank said. "Did you just call the Professor, _Charles_?"

She blushed, "Whoops… uh yeah. Erik has uh a way with words if ya can' guess…"

"Erik?" Hank said surprised. "Who is 'Erik'?"

This made Rogue blush more. "Uh…. Erik is uh… Magneto…"

Magneto. Everything came back, taking over Hank's mind. He remembered Magneto when he was on their side, with the Professor. Erik. He was just surprised Rogue knew that name.

Rogue shifted to another leg. "Ah uh have ta go…"

"Why?" Hank asked. "What class do you have next?"

"Storm's…" Rogue replied.

Hank let her go off and went to thinking about the past for some reason. He missed those days, sometimes. He wondered if he had of known he would have become blue, would he had of used the 'cure'. Maybe….

************************Time Skip*****************************

It was now night time, and Rogue was nervous to go to bed. The nightmare that took over in class felt so real… She gulped and went and laid down in her bed. _It was just a memory… just a dream… Ah'm sure they'll over… _She thought.

She closed her eyes when something hit her in the brain, like a weak message from Charles. She looked around the room when she heard, _"Help…." _It was weak and faint but Rogue heard it.

Someone needed her help! She got to her feet, and hurried to her window, looking out into the cool night. She saw something move and then she moved to go out the door, wanting to help whoever was down there.

When Rogue finally got down there and found what she was looking for, she couldn't help but be in awe.

There standing in front of her, was none other than a young girl, maybe 14 or 15. She had brown curly hair that went down her back. She had hazel eyes, and she was pale in the moon light. She had a young woman's body starting to form, and Rogue saw that she had big breasts for a young girl her age.

"Hello?" Rogue said. "Do ya need help?"

The girl looked up, her eyes slightly knowing before she fell to the ground. _"Help…" _came through Rogue's head again.

Rogue looked around trying to find help but found none. She closed her eyes, trying to think of one of the powers she had and then choose to use Magneto's. She made metal in Storm and Hank's room to move and wake the two up. She made it say 'help' and 'outside'. Storm and Hank hurried outside.

When they finally were outside, Rogue looked up in worry. "She just passed out."

Storm nodded as Hank picked the poor girl up. "It's okay Rogue, you did the right thing." Storm said as they walk away with the girl.

_Or did I? _Rogue thought.

***********************End of this Chapter***********************

**So how was that? Okay I hope. ALSO! I got a beka! :D Her name is **** and she is amazing! So uh yeah, I am so happy to finally have a beka and hope this turns out great for ya :)**

**So where do you think this is heading? **

**As for the OCs, I need 2 boys as of now, and 0 girls. **

**Nerdy~~ **


	2. Chapter 1: The School

**Consider Me Gone, an X Men story.**

******Rating: T, just in case.**

******Summary: After The Last Stand, a strange new mutant shows up when Rogue finds out the Professor is alive and needs help. So now the new X Men team, can they save Charles or will Magneto win the finally battle?**

******Chapter: 1**

******AN: Thank you to for being my amazing beta! :) She is just the best nya~! (This means 'meow'.)**

(((((((((*** ((((((((Consider Me Gone)))))))))))))))))))))***)))))))))))))))))))

Shortly after Storm took the strange girl to the lab, they all waited for her to awake. She was also the talk of the school, no thanks to Rogue and her big mouth. There was even a rumor going around that the great Wolverine was going to be at the school soon, but that isn't what made people so worry.  
It was the fact on how Rogue found this girl.  
Storm was bringing some needle and doctor stuff to Hank when she heard a slight, _"My head…"_ Come from someone and she knew it wasn't just someone, this voice she didn't know of.  
"Who's there?" Storm called.  
There was nothing, so Storm kept on her way but she was now on her toes. When she finally came to the lab, she found Hank writing down a few things. She walked over and kissed his furry head. _"Ororo,"_  
"Did you hear anything… strange earlier?" She asked.

(AN: I ship the pairing Storm/Hank, just to tell ya.)

He shook his head. "No, I've been trying to figure out how to wake this girl up but there has been nothing. She just lays there and I'm worried, Ororo." Hank said. "Why?"  
Storm shook this off. "No reason,"

***Time Skip***

All there was strange noises, and there was a strange hint of blue that passed by every now and then. She wanted to call out but there was nothing but a hint of a whisper of the wind. _Damn! What am I going to do!?_

_Hello, I am Isabelle May Jean. I am 14 years old, and I am a run away. I ran away from my family when I found out what I was. I am a freak… I can read, control and take over the mind of any person I wish._

Isabelle finally, after a few hours, opened her eyes to a bright light. She blinked, trying to get used to it till she closed her eyes again.  
"I think she is awake."  
She heard this, and was confused. Yes she was awake. But how long had she been out? All she could remember was running. She had been running from this freak, and she was scared.  
_He caught me didn't he?!_ She thought.  
"No, my dear, whoever 'he' is did not catch you." That was the kindest thing anyone had said to her since she found out what she was.  
She shockingly used some of her power, going through the memories of whoever this person was. _Hmm… A woman. Her name is Storm… Ororo to friends. Seems over all nice._ Isabelle thought. She then tried sending a message.  
_"Storm, could you close the window? It's hurting my eyes."_ Isabelle sent to Storm.  
Storm was shocked, but did as asked, closing the window. "Child, what is your name?" She asked softly, sitting back down next to the girl.  
Isabelle shifted on the bed, as she opened her eyes, showing them to be a nice hazel color. Storm was a little in awe. _"Uh… I'm Isabelle." _Isabelle sent to Storm.  
"Isabelle," Storm said. "That is a beautiful name."  
The brown haired girl shifted again, _"Thank you…. Ororo,"_ She sent after, kinda childish.  
Ororo was surprised to hear that name but smiled down at the hazel eyed girl. "You're very welcome child."  
Before Storm could say anymore, Isabelle looked over towards the door, making Storm turn towards it, finding Hank there. Her smile brightens. "So the girl has awoken, has she told you her name?"  
"Yes," Storm said. "Her name is Isabelle."  
"Isabelle…?" Hank said.  
Storm shrugged, "She hasn't told me yet."  
Isabelle felt slightly forgotten, and turned towards to look around the room. She found that it looked strange but it had this warm kind of feeling, like she was meant to be there. She shook her head, as she went to stand up now bored of bed. Hank and Storm were talking so neither seen her get up.  
She went towards the scene of the TV. It was showing what her mind and stuff looked like, and Isabelle saw that her brain was much smarter than the normal mutant. And much smarter than a human, you can say that and smirk.  
Isabelle shrugged that off and heard a grumble come from her stomach and knew right away that she needed food. She quickly used Storm's brain and then followed what the woman knew as home. She walked past some students that didn't notice her, and she finally came to the kitchen where she grabbed something to eat.  
Then, a young boy entered the room and froze at seeing her. "Who are you?"  
_"I'm Isabelle."_ Isabelle thought kindly, _"You?"_  
The boy slightly jumped at the voice within his head. "Whoa… I'm Bobby."  
She turned to look at this Bobby boy and then laughed, _"Usually people are freaked out, not in awe."_  
"Well," Bobby said. "Those people are weird. You're like our Professor Xavier."  
_"Xavier?"_ Isabelle said. _"Where do I know that name…? Xavier… I know that name but where!?"__  
_Bobby took a step back, "He passed away a while ago. The school isn't the same without him. Why? Did he teach you, ya know… how to do that?"  
Isabelle looked at Bobby strangely, _"With my mind?"_  
"Yeah,"  
She laughed softly. "_No, I've just always done this, or at least as long as I can remember. Why? It isn't that cool. Don't a lot of kids do this?"__  
_Bobby shook his head. "Nope, kids don't usually use their brains to talk."  
Isabelle tried to fight a blush that came to her face. _"Oh… well then, I'm different."_  
"Different is good," Bobby said. "Trust me."  
She smiled at this, and then went to grab some more food, finding some crackers, and they were her favorite, animal crackers. _"Yes! You guys have animal crackers!"_  
He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… we always do since the Professor always loved them…"  
She stopped going for the box and then let her hand fall to her side. She faced Bobby and then tried something she didn't remember doing for a long time. "I-I-I-I-I…"  
"You talked!" Bobby shouted. "I thought you said you couldn't!"  
She blushed, and pushed him slightly. _"So? Doesn't mean I don't try."_  
He nodded and smiled, "You have a nice voice."  
_"Thanks Bobby, really."_ Isabelle said.  
They two continue to talk, like this. Bobby speaking well Isabelle used their minds to let him know what she was thinking. Her throat was killing her, and whenever she tried to talk, it killed her all the more. Bobby just gave up trying to get her to speak for real, and they ate some cookies together, Oreo cookies.  
"I really love Oreos." Bobby said.  
Isabelle smiled, _"Me too."_  
Then, in runs Storm and Hank who look upset and worried, "Isabelle, where did you go?!" Storm asked worried.  
_"I went looking for food and then Bobby kind of found me. Why? Did something happen?"_ Isabelle sent to Storm and Hank.  
Bobby didn't get the message so he was left out. Storm shook her head. "We were just worried about you. We thought you were on the bed and when we finally looked, you were gone and it just surprised us."  
Isabelle blushed slightly. _"I'm sorry. I should have said something but I was so hungry! I didn't mean to forget to say anything…"__  
_Storm nodded. "I understand child, and what are you doing?"  
She smiled, _"I'm eating Oreos with Bobby and maybe I'll even get to go for a walk or something. Why? Is that bad?"_  
Storm shook her head. "Not at all, did you ask Bobby?"  
_"No,"_ Isabelle replied. She turned to Bobby and sent only to him, _"Bobby, I knew you don't understand what is going on… but… will you bring me out? I'm bored of just sitting in the medic wing! Please?"_ She begged.  
Bobby smiled, and then wondered if this could work, and used his own brain, wanting for only for her to hear, to understand him. "I'd like that. Do you think we could go to the woods?"  
Isabelle nodded as she grinned widely, _"I'd like that."_

They two smile at each other, leaving the two older ones confused. Without saying anything more, Bobby held out his hand for Isabelle and she took it, smiling brightly. "You look cute smiling, do you know that?"  
_"Nope,"_ Isabelle said popping the 'p'. _"Thanks Bobby. It means a lot to me anyway."_  
The two young teens left Storm and Hank, and went to find Isabelle something to wear that wasn't from the lab.  
Hank turned to Storm. "Is it just me or did they just have a bond made or something?"  
Storm shook her head, "I saw it too."  
He placed his hand on his chin. "Weird, but I think it was more of Isabelle's mutation."  
"Oh?" Storm said. "Why?"  
Hank chuckled softly. "She can use our minds, and speak to us."  
"Good thing too, her throat was really beat up. Do you think she'll get to speak again soon?" Storm asked. "I feel bad for the girl."  
"That is yet the point, my dear Ororo," Hank said as he smiled. "I believe our young Isabelle maybe like the Professor."  
Her mouth dropped open. "You really believe so? I don't want to get my hopes up Hank."  
Hank nodded. "I mean it Ororo; I can see that she can read minds. And we saw how she spoke with Bobby. Can't you see? Maybe she can take over the mind as well, just like Charles."  
Storm just stood there, hoping that these words were both true but not. "I hope you're right Hank,"  
"But you also hope I'm not." Hank pointed out.  
Ororo sighed, rubbing her arms. "I can't really handle the fact that someone could be like him, Charles I mean. He was so special and I still can't wrap my head around that he's dead."  
Hank pulled her into a hug. "I don't think you can't. You don't want to."  
She laid her head on his shoulder. "Hank, I miss him. He was like a father to me."  
"To everyone," Hank said softly. "He cared for everyone and tried to help everyone he could."  
She nodded. "I just wish he was here now, to know what to do."  
"Maybe he is," Hank said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, making Ororo smile slightly.  
"How?" she asked.  
Hank grinned down at his woman. "I mean that he lives within our hearts, and as long as we remember the happy times, his memory will live on. Do you understand?"  
She nodded as she looked up, kissing his chin. "That's a nice way of a way to picture it."  
"I know." Hank said. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Storm said as they shared a heartwarming kiss.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X MEN))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))

It worried Rogue a lot when she saw Bobby with the strange girl she had saved a few days ago. She glared deadly, wanting to let her skin touch and maybe kill her. Bobby is MY boyfriend! Why is he with HER?! Rogue thought bitterly. No, she wouldn't touch that girl because she didn't want her in her head, like a few people she had. Like Logan and Erik. Even had a little of Cody.  
That is when Rogue felt someone beyond her. "What do ya want?" She said coldly.  
"Hey to you too kid," She heard the voice of none other than Logan. "I'm glad that I'm wanted here."  
Rogue faced him, and she raised an eyebrow. "Shut up, ya big lump. Ah'm only thinkin'."  
"About? Seems like it's something big," Logan replied. "What's on your mind, kid?"  
She grumbled something, about him always getting into other people's business. She faced him fully, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh, don' call me kid, firstly."  
He held up his hands, no one wanted to ** off the Rogue. Not even the big bad Wolverine. "Hey, I was just asking."  
She laughed, "Ah don' get why people are afraid of ya. It's clear ya're not all that bad, ya're like a big teddy bear."  
"Watch it kid," Logan growled playfully. "You don't know when I'll attack."  
They two laughed together for a moment, and Rogue forgot about the fact that she was jealous of the new strange girl. Even if it was only for a moment, it was still something. In the back of her head, she couldn't help but know something was going to happen, and that Logan coming home wasn't just like…. This was meant to happen, him coming home, the girl coming to the school. All of it. Yet, what did it all mean?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((X MEN))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))

How is that? Good, I hope! Another chapter for this story :) So now Logan is back. Isabelle can't talk, and next chapter I think I'll bring in the first mutant…. *evil smirk* Guess you'll have to wait! My updates might not happen a lot since I have a lot of stories on the go AND I want these chapters to be longer than most, yeah? Over 2,000 words, YES!  
Also, could you pick which one you want? I'll place in the mutation, not the name. Or maybe better, do you want a girl or boy?  
Hmm…. Maybe I won't let you get a chance to pick *smirks eviller* Sorry but I'm bored and this chapter is LONG. I just hope you like it. Also, 7 pages long! YES! *jumps around* didn't see that coming, did ya?  
I guess I should just let this go and let my beta ( ) read this and then update… *sighs* I kinda don't want to leave but I know you don't want to keep reading this so…. I should just let you keep going with your life and stop writing but I can't…. *sad face* So please review and it will make me the happiest person alive and I will try to make every chapter this long so I can be a great person and you'll all be happy, so please? :: This is her beta Lavender! She needs to stop spazzing it's a great read and she barely makes errors. Easy to miss no worries she panics haa ::

Nerdy~  
PS: review? I'll LOVE you forever!


	3. Chapter 2: The Voice

_They two laughed together for a moment, and Rogue forgot about the fact that she was jealous of the new strange girl. Even if it was only for a moment, it was still something. In the back of her head, she couldn't help but know something was going to happen, and that Logan coming home wasn't just like…. This was meant to happen, him coming home, the girl coming to the school. All of it. Yet, what did it all mean?_

Consider Me Gone, an X Men story.

Rating: T, just in case.

Summary: After The Last Stand, a strange new mutant shows up when Rogue finds out the Professor is alive and needs help. So now the new X Men team, can they save Charles or will Magneto win the finally battle?

**A/N: Okay my friend and reader – LoopyLou1990 – asked how well I'm going with this and I told them that I was on writer block -.- So I'm going to TRY and see where this takes me, eh? Also, thank you to my baka! Please enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men and most of the characters aren't mine. The idea is **_**mine **_**and so is Isabelle. **

*Isabelle*

Later that night, in the new room of none other than Isabelle, she woke in a cold sweat because she had a nightmare. She gulped, making sure she didn't send out any calls for help. She used her mutation and found that no one knew what was going on. She smiled at this till,

_{Isabelle.}_

She jumped because she wasn't ready for this and whipped her head back and forth, looking for who had called her name.

Wait a minute there, they didn't call her name like a normal person would, they spoke through her brain and it freaked the poor girl out more. She shook as she looked around, _Hello?_ Okay why she calling out to it?!

_{Follow my voice…}_

Isabelle didn't know what she was doing, but the next thing she knew was that she was on her feet. She wanted to follow the voice but couldn't make herself go. _Why? Who are you?_ Isabelle asked the voice, hoping it would give her an answer but another part of her didn't want that.

_{My name does not need to be known right now, but I need you to follow my voice. Please?}_

She gulped and went towards the door, her bare feet on the cold ground were a shock and she fought the urge to squeak. She gulped, because she felt someone pull her away from her bedroom and it made her nervous, wondering what was going on. _I'm going, I'm going…_ Isabelle grumbled. _So where are you taking me anyway?_

_{Somewhere people haven't been for a long time.}_

Okay that was confusing. _Which is where?_ She asked.

The voice didn't reply to her, and her trepidation grew more with each step. She looked around, maybe this wasn't the smartest idea of hers – wait, it wasn't even her idea! The voice just showed up and now it has control of her body, great… _Tell me right now, where are you taking me? I swear, I'll scream for help._ Isabelle warned.

_{You can trust me, Isabelle. Where I am taking you isn't somewhere you can get hurt. Trust me…} _

She knew she could trust this voice, she felt like she could but she really didn't know. Was it making her believe she could trust it or could she? Gulping, she felt her feet that weren't under her control; bringing her somewhere unknown to her. She used Storm's brain to try and figure out where she was.

_{That's a very smart trick, but it's rude to use other people's brains.}_

Isabelle was surprised, so this voice was like her. She blinked when she found herself (somehow too busy talking to the voice) to figure out she was in a metal like hall and not the school. She blinked again as she used Storm's mind, hoping the woman knew this place and thankfully she did. She knew this place somehow, and found that it was where the "X Men" trained. X _Men? What the heck is an 'X Men'?_

The voice didn't reply, and it ticked Isabelle off. _Uh, I asked you something and I want an answer. What. Is. An. X. Men?_ She thought coldly.

_{They use to be a group who saved people – both mutant and mortal, but it all changed when Professor Xavier died.}_

She knew that name. Xavier. _Who was he?_ The voice didn't reply and Isabelle found herself in front of a large door, her eyes widened, looking up at it. _Whoa. What is this place?_

_{We called it Cerebro. Only the most powerful mind reader could ever use it – and it was Professor Xavier.}_

Isabelle nodded her head, as she felt herself being kneeled down, her eyes beginning to sting_. What are you doing? Why are my eyes stinging?_ She thought worriedly as fear crept in.

The voice didn't reply, but she knew if the voice had a face she was sure it would be smiling.

_{Do not worry, just listen to my voice.}_

_I don't even know your name!_ Isabelle was scared, terrified of what might be going on and what was going to happened to her. She needed to know who the voice was, but then darkness took her, her world going black.

*With Logan*

Logan being Logan, when he heard something which wasn't right, he always went to find out what it was. He heard the light pattering of footsteps, a distinctive sound that he had never before heard. The scent – it surprised him. It was a mix of someone new and… Someone he knew but couldn't place.

It must have been a long time since he had smelt that person but he knew it, deep in his bones, deep in the Adamantium that coated his bones.

It also made him nervous. He knew it wasn't Mystique, she could change her appearance, but the woman couldn't hide her scent from him and he had smelt her somewhere only a few months earlier, he could pretty much pick up her scent in his brain.

But this scent, it held familiar but yet it was pure. And familiar usually didn't hold pure unless it was one of the kids. But it definitely wasn't one of them.

_Dammit, who is it?_

He got to his feet, only in sweat pants, his harry yet manly chest shown to the world. He didn't bother with shoes – why bother? The Wolverine liked to do things… differently.

_Damn straight._

Logan made his way after the new but strangely familiar scent and found himself tracking it to the place he didn't want to go to. It held memories – many memories. Jean. Scott. The Professor. It hurt too much.

Yes, he could heal from just about anything, but he didn't think on the inside, the real Logan, the human, never did heal. Yeah the outside did, so people made him do stuff – like kill Jean, she wanted him to – and he couldn't live with himself but he couldn't die either. The fact that some of the last words he said to Scott was about shit, and how he had to take his job because he was late were some of the coldest things he had said to Scott. Then, to add to it, he said that they both needed to move on, that Jean really was gone. Scott just left completely pissed at him then.

Logan wasn't like normal mutants, but he knew what he could and couldn't do. He could heal from anything – but he couldn't heal from words. He could kill anyone without a second thought, he couldn't love someone. He could drink lots of beer and what not in minutes, and not have a hangover. He couldn't be with a woman and have her marks from their night longer than moments.

He was a monster; he was no longer a man.

_Why am I thinkin' about this? This, of all things._

Logan heard something, scenting the air quickly; looking for what might be the end, the simple thing that would give away who was here.

Nothing. There was nothing. Logan grumbled, as he walked down the metal hall and he found someone kneeling in front of the large doors and he knew right away, it was Cerebro.

"Hey! What are you doin' over there? Kid?" Logan called, walking over hurriedly and wondering what was going on.

The person – who he could tell was a girl – turned around and his eyes slightly widen, those eyes… Where had he seen them before? He couldn't place his finger on it, but those eyes looked familiar. He blinked and the girl blinked, now losing the slight look of familiarity.  
"W-Who are you? W-Where am I?!" He somehow heard while she was looking around, she was scared he could smelt it coming from her strongly.

Logan didn't know what to say because this kid, this girl, she was different and he knew it. "I'm Logan, what's your name kid?" He waited for a reply but got none. "Why aren' ya talkin'?" Logan asked.

Her eyes once more, locked with his eyes. _"I can't speak Logan, something happened and my throat… it broke or something, and now I can't spoke. But, I'm Isabelle."_ She sent to him.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to hear that, kid."

_"I'm not a kid, old man."_ Isabelle responded. Her eyes sparkled in a way that he knew. "_Do you hear that voice?"_

He was confused by this, _"Your voice? 'Cause we're the only ones here."_

She shook her head, _"No, the voice. It brought me here. I'm scared… I-I don't know what's going on."_

He was never one for hugging strange new people and he wasn't going to start now, "Any idea why you're here?"

She once more shook her head. _"No, I was brought here for… a reason. I don't know what, but I need to get into that room."_ Isabelle turned away from him, and knelt down and then without another thought, the door opened and Logan started.

"You can' go in there, kid." Logan said. "You just can'…"

Isabelle faced him and then shook her head, cocking an eyebrow and she reminded him of someone. He couldn't place who though. _"Are you going to stop me? No? I didn't think so."_ She went back to facing the room. Logan knew this wasn't good, he could feel it in his gut. _"Calm yourself. I'm okay. See? OKAY."_ Isabelle sent towards him through his mind and he still couldn't wrap his head around that.

"Just be careful kid, I don' know what you're gonna do in there." Logan said.

Isabelle went in anyway, paying little attention to him, ticking him of._ Little girl thinks she's so smart. Wait till she's in the real world._ Logan thought.

_"I heard that."_ Isabelle snapped through his thoughts. Right. She could read minds. Great.

She went into the room, and the doors closed before he could even call her name again and she was gone. DAMN. Logan thought.

*Cerebro*

_Why am I here? Why couldn't I stay and talk to Logan?_ Isabelle sent to the voice, which barely left her while she spoke with the wolf like man. She wasn't pleased with the voice at all, but what could she do?

_{This isn't the time. I need you to go to that stand, and place the helmet on your head. Do you understand me? No funny business at all.}_

Isabelle rolled her eyes, feeling her feet once more move of their own accord and found herself at this table like thing and it scared her. _What are you going to make me do?_

_{What I am doing is looking for more mutants who need your help because no one else can connect to me like you do.}_

_Huh?_ She was just a kid. She wasn't a grown up like Storm or Hank, heck, even Logan seemed more grown up than her. _I'm sorry but you seem messed in the head. Are you sure?_ There was a pause and it made her more nervous.

_{Yes.}_

Why her? Why was it always her? She gulped loudly, as she slowly felt her hands reach forward and pick up the helmet placing it on her head. Biting her lip hard now, she felt herself being pulled away far away and it terrified her. This wasn't some normal pain you pushed aside. She closed her eyes as she found herself moving away from the school and it scared her but she knew it was just her mind. Her mutation had never reacted like this before.

Even the voice lessoned.

Before Isabelle knew what was going on, she saw grey people, she struggled to focus on them but this one person stood out and they were red, then she knew who the person was. She gulped as she watched, and then she was back in what she now knew as Cerebro. _Oh my God… That… that person…_

_{That person needs our help, Isabelle. You're the key to helping that person.}_

Isabelle gulped but nodded her head; she now knew why this voice made her go to this… place. _I know._ She replied before she looked around, _What if I can't help them?__  
__{You must. Please, they need you.}_

_I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, I'll help you._ Isabelle said as she turned, the voice still clearly locked in her head, but it didn't reply or anything, just a simple,

_{Thank you.}_

And it was gone. The person who was the voice's presence was still there, she could feel it deep in her mind, sitting dormant.

*Time Skip*

The next morning came, and Isabelle was wide awake as she gulped down her breakfast. Then, she felt someone come near her, and she looked up. _"Oh Bobby, you surprised me." _Isabelle said as she smiled at her friend.

"Sorry," Bobby said sitting down. "I didn't mean to, I just want to talk."

She raised an eyebrow, but then heard a slight angered voice of someone, and found that the person's name was Rogue. She shook her head, _"I'd love to talk with you Bobby, but your girlfriend…. She's become slightly jealous of me. Go talk to her because you know that I have to go somewhere today."_

"Where?" Bobby asked.

He missed the whole point. _"Go sit with Rogue." _She ordered and then, she used her mind and made Bobby go. She heard his cry of help in her head.

_~What's going on?! Isabelle! What's going on?! Isabelle?! ~ _He shouted to her through her mutation.

She rolled her eyes, _Calm down. Now. You're just going to sit with Rogue and pay attention to her. She IS your girlfriend. Remember? _She pointed out as she placed images in his brain which were memories of Rogue. She felt Bobby calm down and she let him go as she stood, time to go find that mutant.

Isabelle hurried up, dropped her stuff off and went to leave but someone stopped her, and it turned out to be the Wolverine. "Where are you going kid?"

_I'm NOT a kid, I could take you down in moments if I so wanted. _She growled at him. _So back off, besides, I have somewhere I have to go so move out of my way. Right now. Got me? _

Logan laughed, "Rude much don't you think? I do believe I asked you a simple question and I didn't desire that."

She shook her head quickly and glared. Sometimes, she wondered why she came to this school. She shivered as she looked around. _I'm going to find someone, okay? _If she couldn't trust this guy – which screamed at her to trust him, she guessed it was the voice – then what could she do?

That caught his full attention, "Who?"

Isabelle bit her lip looking around once, just in case, ya know? _I don't know… But the voice, the one that only I seem to hear brought me to Cerebro, that one let me use it. I found that this person, this girl needs me. _She said through his head, making sure only he got it.

He raised a harry eyebrow. He looked around just in case as well, since only people could hear him, he had to speak face to face to her, because he didn't want anyone in his head – even his old friend Chuck. "Listen kid, I'm comin' with ya. No matter what, do ya have any idea what could be out there?"

She glared at him, _I do. _She replied simply and calmly. _Now, Wolfie, I need you to listen to me. Nothing funny, got me? This person needs me and it seems you won't be leaving me._

Logan laughed a gruff, wolf like laugh. "Really, kid? Wolfie?" He chuckled.

She crossed her arms, and huffed. She turned and went to put her leftovers out in the trash. _Yes, Wolfie, what? Too girly? Cause I can think of a few better ones. _She warned.

He raised an eyebrow, but held up his hands. "Let's just do this so you can stop thinkin' this is something ya have ta do."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and went to go through the door as Logan quickly followed.

*The End of this Chapter*

**Okay so maybe I lied…. BUT I have the next mutant picked and she is ready to go! Thank you to LoopyLou1900 once again for the help of pushing me and everything. She also helped me pick the next mutant which you now know is female – next one WILL be a guy, promise! **

**Thank you to both my beka, for rechecking this chapter and the last few, and thanks to LoopyLou1900 **_**again **_**for adding in some stuff and helping me and everything. :) **

**They are both two amazing people and I think you should all check out their stuff. ;) LoopyLou1900 is writing a Hungry Games story and she **_**needs **_**a few more OCs so I think you should all see if she needs help! **

**Nerdy~**

**By the way, review? Please? **


	4. Chapter 3: The Bad Ass

**Consider Me Gone, an X Men story.**

**Rating: T, just in case.**

**Summary: After The Last, a strange new mutant shows up when Rogue finds out the Professor is alive and needs help. So now the new X Men team, can they save Charles or will Magneto win the final battle?**

_**(Rogan Forever! I don't know why I said that, lol)**_

The roar of a motorbike was heard, as someone pulled up to a simple bar. The sky was clear and blue as this person climbed off the bike slowly. Many eyes landed onto the new arrival as they pulled their helmet off their head revealing a beautiful young woman with shoulder length raven colored hair. She shook her head back and forth as she let her hair fall onto her shoulders settling into place, many jaws dropped at the sight of her.

She stepped away from her sleek black bike, placing the helmet onto her bike seat as she kept a straight face; she knew the effect she had.

The strange new woman, turned around and there were a few gasps when the men saw her beautiful face. Her storm grey eyes met each and every ones and caught them drawing them in. Her full red lips with a black ring through it curled at the edges. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the men before she started to walk towards them.

"Better close your mouth, don't wanna catch any flies," She said in a strong voice an audible snap of jaws closing as they listened to her.

She kept on her way, going into the bar as she smiled, seeing many eyes land on her. She walked right up to the bartender. "What can I get you darlin'?"

"Whiskey would be lovely." She replied with a flirty smile.

The bartender went to grab the drink she wanted, while she turned around surveying the bar looking for something to do, but found nothing of interest which made her pout. "Here ya go darlin'. Watch out for them men," He said.

She took it and paid for the glass, smiling at him. "Thanks honey and I'll watch out." She winked as she took a sip of her glass of whiskey.

Without thinking, the young woman stood up and went to take a seat because she wasn't much older than 18, but she could pull off 21 easily. She was breath taking, and every mouth that dropped proved this and made getting away with things easier on her. She sipped her drink as she people watched her interest peaked as a handsome, buff guy walked in. She smirked standing smoothly and moving to sit at a stool near the bartender.

The man walked over and she couldn't help but stare at his arms, his body, him. He grumbled something, and the bartender passed him a glass of whiskey. Looks _like my kind of man._ She thought as she smirked, taking a sip of her own whiskey. "Hey cutie," She said as she swept some hair out of her face, trying to look 'sexy'.

The man faced her, and smirked as he took in her form and she shivered. "You're a little young ta be drinkin', don' ya think?"

Okay, why would he say that? She was trying to be sexy. Not be shot down, no one shot her down and it irritated her. "I don't know, aren't you a little old to be shooting down a willing woman?"

He chuckled at that, as he held out his hand. "I'm Logan,"

"Harley," Harley said as she took in Logan's sexy form. She would eat him right up if she was given half a chance, which was new she never felt like this for any man not just at first glance. She took his hand and shook it. "What brings ya here anyway…? Logan," Logan sat down beside her, as he raised one hairy sexy eyebrow.

"I'm here with my friend, and we're here to meet someone."

"Mind telling me who that someone might be?" Harley asked. "I know a lot of people."

A moment passed, and Harley cocked an eyebrow curious as to why he paused. "Well, we're going to meet…you."

The hell? Harley thought as panic started to course through her. "Uh, this is the first time I have ever met you-"

_"Calm yourself, we have to speak with you because…. We're the same, you and I. Please, we need to speak somewhere… quieter."_ She heard another voice say.

Harley looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from and Logan laughed, causing her to glare. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Come on, please?" Logan said, and he never said please but let's say Isabelle had something to do with it. *wink wink* "We really need you. Something is about to happen, and well, could you just follow me? I'll show ya what I mean."

Harley had no choice but to follow the odd man who had caught her eye, but the urge to run was growing. Something about this guy now just screamed run. She shifted as they walked out of the bar, the bar which was full of people so this guy couldn't hurt her. She bit her lip, as they walked and finally, stopped in front of a black caw with tinted windows. Logan opened the door for her to get in the front.  
"Well? Whatcha waitin' for?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow at the young woman.  
She had yet again, no choice but to get in. She never should have left the bar, now she was alone and vulnerable.

Logan followed her into the car climbing in the driver's seat; Harley swore she could hear her heart race. She heard a soft chuckle come from Logan's way and she growled. _"Please don't be upset with Logan, he doesn't have… a way with people."_ That voice, it surprised her and Harley whipped around to find a young teen with breath taking hazel eyes.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my head?" Harley demanded angrily to hide her fear.

The girl just smiled, and she looked over to Logan wondering if he knew this person and he just nodded towards the girl.

Harley turned to Logan, glaring. "Do YOU know who the hell this person is?"

"Yeah," Logan said as he watched her. "As a matter of fact, I do."

She crossed her arms, waiting for him to elaborate. Logan didn't say anything though. She grumbled, and turned to the person. "Well who are you and what the hell do you want with me?"

The girl only smiled._ "I am Isabelle, and I'm sorry for misleading you in a bad way. You see, I cannot speak for reasons I wish not to say right yet. But, like you, I have powers that are… different than that of a normal person. I have control over the mind, I can do anything I so wish."_

So maybe Harley wasn't ready for that but she nodded her head, a little nervous as she bit her lip pulling on her lip ring. No one could really make her like this, she hated the way she seemed weak in front of these strangers.

Harley tried to think of ways to get away – hell, this scared her shitless. She knew Logan was watching her and she wanted to beat him up to ** for bringing her to see a freak.

Okay maybe she shouldn't called this girl a freak because so was she, but that didn't stop him from being scared she said and did things that she didn't mean when she was scared. She shifted as she sat by the door which was stupid because Logan let her sit there. "You…you…you FREAK!" Harley shouted as she kicked open the door, which gained a growl from the Wolverine – but she didn't know him by that – and she bolted for the trees.

Logan was already out the door, along with Isabelle as they tried to stop Harley.  
Isabelle watched with wide, amazed eyes as Harley multiplied herself five versions of her appeared and ran in different directions.

Logan growled at that, but he already had his eye on the prize – the real Harley. He looked at Isabelle, as she quickly nodding, having read his thoughts. The two (mostly Logan though) raced after the running girl.

Isabelle didn't know which was the real Harley but she had a pretty good idea and it made her nervous, as Logan raced after the girl who had 4 other look a-likes.

Harley ran as fast as she could, bolting over different things just trying to get away from the monsters, from those freaks the people like her, yet so different. Her clones going all over the place, trying to get the freak off her tail, she was breathing heavily already, the toll on her to create her clones and have them all running exhausted her, as she stopped to try and catch her breath.

She began to run again, right as she was pushed down to the ground and she gasped trying to keep pretty quiet. She stared in shock as a man with short black hair was above her. She started to shake in fear. "Look girly, Ah aren' in the mood." Said the man as he growled at her, sending her over the edge of fear. He only chuckled.

"W-w-w-w-what are you?" Harley asked as she stared up at the man.

He leaned his head in as he growled, taking in her scent his nose skimming her cheek. "You're scared, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Harley shouted as she found some way to push this man off her, she got to her feet, holding her hand close to her chest as she gasped for air. This man was bad news, more so than the other two were.

The man growled as he got ready for attack, while Harley called her clones to her as she too got ready for attack. Right before she or he attacked, someone jumped over Harley's head and attacked the man. He groaned as the person who jumped over the head began to punch him. It was Logan; he has saved Harley from this new stranger. "I can' believe you're willin' ta attack a little kid!" Logan shouted.

The male on the ground growled lowly at Logan as he fought to get on top which pissed Logan off more.

Harley was staring with wide, fearful eyes as the girl, Isabelle, came running up as she panted from running so hard. "What's going to happen?" Harley asked worriedly.

_"I only can hope Logan can fight off that man…"_ Isabelle said. _"If not…. I do not know."_

Without thinking, poor Harley who was terrified went at the two men to try and help as Isabelle didn't know what to do when her mind was taken over, the man under Logan froze, but that did not stop Logan's relentless assault on the man.  
Everything was quiet, other than the sound of Logan's hand connecting with the man's face over and over.

Neither women had heard a sound that was so bad, come from someone – which was the man with claws. He attacked at Logan, but it was no use, Isabelle had him under control but the voice, it told her something about free will and all that, and before anyone could say anymore, the man was knocked out because of Logan, because he was pissed. No one and I mean no one, could piss off the Wolverine and get away with it.

Isabelle stared with wide eyes, before they heard the small sound of someone running off, leaving Logan still beating the crap out of Victor.

"_Logan," _The way he heard her voice in his head, made him stop as he looked at Isabelle.

He knew he must look like an animal.

"I'm sorry Isabelle I—," Logan began.

She held up her hand, making him become quiet as she smiled slightly. _"Tie him up, and we better go… I failed…" _She sighed, and looked away.

Logan went over to her, and bit his lip before he went back to what she said to do, tie the man up.

"_Do you know him?" _Isabelle asked, _"The man I mean."_

Logan looked sadly at the man before he faced Isabelle once again. "Somewhere, somehow, and sadly, I know somewhere, I do know him."

They left everything else, tied the man up and they left, Isabelle upset she had failed the voice in saving Harley.

The man was coming back around, his eyes slightly foggy but he was just knocked out. He opened his eyes, and found the two; Jimmy and the odd not talking girl leave and he smirked slightly before he used his claws to cut the rope Jimmy had left on him, connected to a tree.

_Idiot._ The man thought before he smirked, a fanged like smirk.

The man was Victor Creed, Sabortooth.

Victor stood up as he got the ropes off his body, sniffing the air quickly, finding the scent of the girl he had been trying to get for Magneto. He grumbled because he always did the dirty work. Always.

Before he went in for attack, he smelt something different and as he raced forward his eyes widen. The girl was alone, and she was bringing in clones of herself, into her body, five becoming one and then Victor smirked. She would make a fine soldier, Magneto would be pleased.

"Hey kid," Victor called stepping forward blocking her path.

The girl, whipped around and stared wide eyed at him, he could smell that she was thinking over her choices. Run, or don't run. Scream, hide, but he knew she was scared, he could smell it off her. Fight or Flight, but it all boiled down to fear, it was rolling off her in waves. It made him feel real good. "W-what…"  
"Do ya wanna join some real powerful people?" Victor smirked cutting her off.  
She thought about it for a few moments before she locked eyes with the animal like man. "I guess it depends, just who are those people?" She asked as her fear began to subsided now he then was talking to her as if it was a business proposal.  
However he didn't reply he simply smirked at her, an evil glint in his eyes.

***With the Man***

***The End of This Chapter***

**Harley is like the most badass person I have ever written! What do you think? What do you think Victor is gonna do now that she's 'on' his side? **

**If you don't know, I'm not using the Sabortooth from the X Men movies, but the hotter one. The less harry one… Okay you get the point, hehe!**

**The next point I must make, for updating, I am sorry once again if I am slow, I take my time and I am really lazy… *sweat drops* But I want this story to be long, ya know? **

**Thank you to LoopyLou1900 for checking my work and what not, I haven't spoken much with my beka and she stepped in… So yeah! **

**What am I forgetting…hmm…? OH YEAH!**

**On **_**JULY 14 **_**I am going away to camp for a week! Which is THIS Sunday, got me? THIS Sunday! I won't be back till FRIDAY! Do ya hear me? FRIDAY! **

**I don't know when the next update will be and I am sorry for that – but good bye!**

**Nerdy~ **

**PS: Whoever reviews gets a computer cookie ;) **


	5. NOTE

UPDATE your FANFICS please:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	6. Chapter 4: Hard Feelings

**Consider Me Gone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men or most of the people in this story! Let's just say Isabelle is mine!**

**Summary: **After The Last, a strange new mutant shows up when Rogue finds out the Professor is alive and needs help. So now the new X Men team, can they save Charles or will Magneto win the final battle?

**Last Time,**

"Do ya wanna join some real powerful people?" Victor smirked cutting her off.

She thought about it for a few moments before she locked eyes with the animal like man. "I guess it depends, just who are those people?" She asked as her fear began to subside now he then was talking to her as if it was a business proposal.

However he didn't reply he simply smirked at her, an evil glint in his eyes.

**Chapter 4: Hard Feelings**

***With Victor and Harley***

Harley knew what fear was, but that wasn't the point at the moment. She could tell that this mutant could smell fear so she covered it up with wonder. They, at the moment, were in an underground bass that belonged to Erik aka Magneto.

She was scared, but she didn't let Victor know that. He said he hated weak links. She couldn't be a weak link. He said they couldn't have weak links on their side, that people who were weak would be killed. Miracle that she wasn't killed, but it still scared her.

"Is that fear I smell?" Harley's heart skipped a beat as Victor faced her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No," She said as she tried to stand her ground.

Before he could say anything more, in walked an older man, with gray almost white hair and his eyes were blue. He was wrinkly, but it kinda worked for him. He wore black, and his eyes locked on Victor's. "Sabortooth," He said. "I see you brought the girl."

Victor just nodded as he looked into his eyes. Why? That was beyond Harley. "I did," Victor slightly growled. Part of his mutation Harley guessed.

"Now, now," the old man said walking over to Victor. So Victor was the great 'Sabortooth'. "What is your name?"

Harley knew she couldn't be scared, and she stood up, slightly glaring at the old man. At least she didn't seem scared, "Copy Cat, problem?" Harley said.

"I am Magneto," Magneto said. "But you already know that, don't you?"

She mumbled a yes, and the older man – Magneto – raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir," Harley said.

Why was she so nervous around this guy? Oh yeah, he could move metal with his mind or a wave of his hand. As Harley stood in front of Magneto who was looking her up and down, making this awkward but she said nothing. Victor watched her for a few moments when another person entered the room, he had black ethnicity (Haitian), and he had dark brown eyes, Angelina Jolie bottom lip, with a thinner upper one. He had short maintained curly facial fair framing his characters face. He was kinda chubby but he had a well taken care of body, he looked about 5'9 or 5'10. Harley stared at him with wide eyes. He looked pretty cute…

"Wonderful," Harley whipped around to find Magneto watching the new comer, "Warden, so wonderful for you to finally join us." Magneto didn't look happy that this Warden guy didn't show up sooner.

Warden as Harley now knew him as well, looked at Magneto as he stood strong, making even Sabortooth look slightly friendly. Harley liked him. "I just got word from Mystique that you called for me, sir." Warden replied.

Magneto nodded, "Well. You are off the hook this time."

Warden nodded in thankfulness.

"This is Copy Cat," Magneto said waving his hand towards Harley. "She just joined the Brotherhood."

Warden looked at Harley whose heart skipped a beat. "Good evening," Warden said.

She waved shyly. "Hey."

Why she flirting with this guy? She was! She slightly blushed but it was hidden well behind her mask. Warden turned to Magneto, and he saw that Magneto was already on his way out. "Sir?" called Warden softly.

Magneto turned around. "I trust you will bring Copy Cat somewhere safe."

"Yes sir," Warden said as he sighed slightly. Why was it always him?

Warden turned to face Harley once more, and his eyes grow slightly cold. "So…" Harley began but…..

"Let's go. We have to get a move on; we can't spend so much time in one place. Besides," Warden went in to whisper. "I think Sabortooth has a soft spot for you."

Harley could only nod as they turn to go find a room for her to stay in till… "Warden, one moment!" he turned to find Erik standing there. "There might be some problems, but I wish to know you are going to show Copy Cat just what we do, alright?"

Warden nodded his head and Erik waved them off. Harley looked at Warden with a raised an eyebrow. "So what do you mean by the evil Sabortooth has a soft spot for me?"

~xXx~

Logan felt like he had failed the small girl, with the name of Isabelle. Though, Isabelle just sat there like a lady, and took it very well. He wondered though, if she was breaking on the inside. Logan shifted. "Hey kid,"

Isabelle looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. _"Who are YOU calling a kid?"_

He knew her powers were really strong, but the Wolverine could take it. He was the Wolverine. "I'm callin' _you _a kid, kid."

She crossed her arms as she shook her head, clearly upset by the name but she didn't let it get to her. She looked down as she sighed. _"What do you want anyway Logan?" _

Logan shifted. "Sorry that he got away, and we lost the girl."

"_It isn't your fault." _Isabelle replied.

The two didn't talk much after, till they came back to the school. Isabelle got out of the car slowly when out came Storm, who went right over to the two. Isabelle looked away quickly, not wishing to look at anyone anymore. Storm looked to Logan for answers. "Where is the new mutant?"

"Gone," Logan replied. "We couldn't save her."

Storm covered her mouth in shock and surprise.

"_It's my entire fault…if I hadn't spoken…" _Isabelle gave to Storm through her mind. _"I'm sorry Professor…" _

"Its fine Isabelle," Storm said patting Isabelle on the back. "You tried your best and what else could we ask of you?"

Logan shifted as Isabelle looked up into Storm's eyes. The woman nodded, and soon brought the student into the school and to her room. Everything would be fine…right?

~xXx~

Down in some store, Sobeys it was, a young 20 year old was walking, getting some food for his self. He had buzz cut on the sides of his head with a strip of long SOFT hair that was a Mohawk that he never spikes. He has ice blue eyes and even his pupils are icy blue. He has snake bites on his left lower lip, full lower lip and slightly smaller upper lip.

The young man's name was Markus Renner.

He picked up some bananas (why I have no idea) and smiled slightly when he found that they were on sale. He grabbed some, placing it in his cart, and kept on his way till he found some Kraft dinner. He grabbed a few boxes, and went to pay for his food.

Right then, some stuff started to go funny. Markus reached for the seeds in his pocket; ready to do what he needed to if he had to. He didn't care what people thought of him, he was saving their lives.

"You cowering _fools_," he looked around when he heard this voice laugh an evil laugh.

Markus got ready, when a young teen, maybe 17 years old dropped down without any ropes to him or anything. He smirked as he looked up, and he looked like any good high school teacher's pet. Though, Markus could tell this guy was trouble. Real trouble…

People soon slightly calmed down upon seeing the 17 year old. The 17 year old had clean cut blond hair, and cute blue eyes. He stepped forward, and some backed up. The teen laughed. "All of you are _weak_!"

"Not all of us," Markus said as he stepped forward.

The teen, Kendric Carapash, looked over when he heard someone stand up to him. He would never attack a woman or children, but this guy was a man and looked about 20. So he could be attacked. "Well, well, well, some guy playing hero? Whatcha ya name?" Kendric asked smirking.

Markus narrowed his eyes. "Markus," He snapped.

Kendric laughed. "What kind of name is Markus?"

"My name," Markus said as he glared. "What's your name?"

The teen shook his head. "Sorry love, I aren't gonna tell ya." He taunted before he jumped into the air, flying without wings. Markus' eyes widen. Kendric smirked. "Not so tough are you?"

"Mutant!" someone screamed.

"Monster!" came from another.

"Everyone run for your lives!" Someone else screamed.

Kendric rolled his eyes. "They never learn… do they?" Kendric opened his mouth to sing his attack but Markus dropped his seeds on the ground, and then plants knocked Kendric out of the air. The teen looked at the man as his eyes narrow. "Old fool! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Saving people," Markus snapped, as his plants grew and more people screamed "mutant!".

_Really? _Markus thought. _I'm trying to help you!_

"They don't _want _to be saved!" Kendric snapped.

"Maybe, but they need someone to!" Markus countered.

~xXx~

**I'm gonna leave it right there…yeah I'm mean but my laptop is screwing up right now and I had this written at 2:03pm on August 25, and everything is screwing up -.- and I'm sorry about this short-ish chapter, I just wanted to get **_**something **_**up. It has been awhile since I've updated so I'm sorry! Next chapter will be HOPEFULLY be longer ;) **

**Well, we met THREE new characters! Two are evil, but one will switch sides, which one do you think will? **

**Kendric's powers are that if he sings, he can kill you and fly without wings**

**Markus' powers are that he can control plants**

**Warden's powers are creating barriers morph-able energy barriers and neutralize impact/force. Kinda cool eh?**

**Well, review~!**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
